9 Months
by 1Moose2MooseRedMooseBlueMoose
Summary: Rose and Dimitri live a happy life, but could something happen in 9 months that could turn their lives upaise down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't written in a while. I have just been changing my mind about what I want to write about. Happy reading ;)**

**This takes place after Last Sacrifice, but Rose and Dimitri are together, Lissa isn't queen, and Rose and Lissa still have the bond.**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

**ROSEPOV**

I woke up to a very strange feeling in my stomach. I rolled over to see my Dimitri peacefully sleeping. He looked just perfect. Then there was that very weird feeling in my stomach again. It wasn't like the nausea of Strigoi, but it definitely pushed me out of the bed and sprinting to the bathroom.

While I puked my guts into the toilet, I felt someone come into the bathroom and hold my hair out of my face.

"Roza, are you alright?" a concerned Dimitri asked.

"Bleh. No." I answered.

I got up from the bathroom floor to brush my hair and teeth before breakfast with my friends. I got dressed in black jeans, a red tank top, and a flowing grey long-sleeved cardigan because it is Autumn. I pushed my hair into a high ponytail and put on simple makeup.

I went to the bathroom and went to change my pad, but it was still fresh. Huh I thought. That's weird. My period should have already started; I guess I'm just late.

"Comrade, I am ready to go!" I called from downstairs of our 3 level house that we bought together.

*****Driving in the car together to the restaurant*****

"So Roza, what happened this morning?"

"I dunno Comrade"

I look down at my stomach and I look a little bloated. "That's funny" I mutter.

"What's funny Roza?" Dimitri asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I puked this morning, my period is late, and my stomach is a little larger than usual. There isn't a possibility that I could be pregnant right? I have only slept with you." I explain to Dimitri.

"That's weird" Dimitri says as he pulls the car to a stop at the restaurant.

We both get out meeting our reservation with Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. When we enter we are waved down to the table that they are sitting at. We all order food and chat.

"So, Rose how have you been feeling?" Lissa asks.

I look at Dimitri with concern. "Just fine Liss" I answer.

"That's great. Are we still on for shopping with me and Mia?" Lissa asks.

"Of course. I will just be a little late, but I will call when I am ready to meet you guys at the mall" I say.

Through the bond I can feel that Lissa is very skeptical about my answer. I give her reassuring smile to say that everything is just fine.

*****Back at Rose and Dimitri's house*****

"Comrade, I phoned the doctor and got an appointment for 1:30, so that I won't be too late for shopping tomorrow with Lissa and Mia" I call to Dimitri.

No answer.

I go up the stairs to talk to Dimitri, because maybe he hadn't heard me. I find Dimitri in our room staring off into nothing.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I ask.

"What if you are really pregnant Roza? What will we do? I did a little research and since you are shadow kissed, you and a Dhamphir can have a baby. I'm not a doctor, but there is a possibility that you could be pregnant. We will find out tomorrow." Dimitri sighs.

"If I am pregnant, will you be okay with me keeping the baby?" I ask sheepishly. Please say yes please say yes I chant in my head.

"Of course my Roza. A child is a gift of life that we are not going to take away." Dimitri says. I sigh in relief. If I was pregnant, I would really want this miracle.

*****The next morning*****

Once again, I woke up to an intense wave of nausea, so I pulled up the covers and dashed to the bathroom once again. After I wash my mouth with mouthwash, I get into a hot shower. After I get dressed into some sweatpants and a hoodie, and put my hair into a loose bun. I go and eat some toast, and I look at the clock it said **1:00**

"Holy Hell" I screamed. I grabbed a pen and scrawled a note to Dimitri that says I was going to the ultrasound and I would call him when I got there.

I jumped into my car and sped to my appointment to one of the doctors at Court. When I got there I went in and checked in. I sat in one of the waiting room chairs and called Lissa.

"Hey it's Lissa leave a message" Damn it.

"Hey it's Rose just calling to say that I'm going to be at the mall at 2:00."

Just as I finished the message, I got called by a moroi nurse.

"Rose Hathaway" She called.

I got out of my chair and walked towards her.

"So Rose, you're here for a pregnancy test? Right this way." The nurse cooed.

She escorted me to an office and gave me instructions for my pregnancy test. I did as told and she took the test for processing. I took this to my advantage and called Dimitri.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hi it's Rose. I'm at the doctor's office right now waiting for the results to come back. Do you want to hurry over to get the results with me?" I ask him.

"I'm on my way over right now" He said.

Just as Dimitri arrived the nurse came back with the results.

"Rose Hathaway the test came back positive. You are indeed pregnant."

My jaw dropped. I looked at my pregnant stomach. Now that I think about it, I wasn't bloated. This was a baby bump. I had a little person growing inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I haven't written in a while, I thought I would post 2 chapters instead of** **1. I haven't been able to write because I am in a ballet performance. It is Mid Summers Nights Dream. I am a fairy, and my sis LilyPotterRozaBelikova, is a maiden. So, I have been dancing my heart out.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Previously RosePov**

"Rose Hathaway the test came back positive. You are indeed pregnant."

My jaw dropped. I looked at my pregnant stomach. Now that I think about it, I wasn't bloated. This was a baby bump. I had a little person growing inside of me.

**Present time RosePov**

"Um thanks" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I burst out in tears. Dimitri was immediately at my side and comforting me like I was a small child.

"Roza, it will be alright. We will get through this together" Dimitri coos.

I pull myself together and go to the from desk of the doctors' office and make my next appointment for the ultrasound.

*****Back at the house*****

I put on a floral sundress, and put my hair into a high sleek ponytail. I slip on my tan gladiator sandals, and grab my messenger style bag.

"Be back soon!" I called to Dimitri.

"Alright love you" Dimitri replied.

I drive towards the garden mall where I am going shopping with Lissa and Mia. I pull up my rust coloured jeep into a parking spot and walk inside to the mall where I will meet the girls. I arrive at Starbucks and I am waved over by Lissa and Mia. I wait in the line and order my favorite drink. A venti white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream.

"So, how was your appointment?" Mia asks.

"You will never guess what." I say mischeviously.

"What?" They scream in union.

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby! Since I am shadowkissed, I can become pregnant with another dhampir!" I scream/explain.

"EEEP! That's fantastic!" they both scream.

We shop hard. I get some new maternity clothes that include some new dresses, and stretch jeans. Mia gets some new jewelry, and skirts. Lissa gets purses and shoes.

*****1 week later*****

I wake up in peace. No morning sickness. I slip on my robe and slippers, and go downstairs. I take my time and have a lazy morning, until 10:30 appears. I wake up Dimitri and get into a pair of my stretch jeans, and a sunny coloured blouse.

Dimitri and I drive back to the doctor's office to see how far I am alone, and the gender of the baby.

"Rose Hathaway" The moroi nurse calls.

"That's me" I reply as Dimitri and I follow her to the room.

"This is going to be sort of cold on your belly" says Dr. Sang.

She squeezes the gel on my stomach and turns on the ultrasound machine.

"I can see your babies" she says with a smile.

"Babies?" Dimitri and I say in shock.

"Yes. You two are having twins" says Dr. Sang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back! So, I just wanted to get something straight; I will be writing 1 or more chapters on both of my fanfics, so every weekend expect a new chapter. (Unless I say otherwise ;)) So it will be less waiting, more reading!**

**Now on with the chapter Mistro! ;)**

**Last time:**

"I can see your babies," Dr. Sang says with a smile.

"Babies?" Dimitri and I say in shock.

"Yes. You two are having twins" she says.

**Present time ;)**

**DIMITRIPOV**

Wow. All I can say is wow. One baby was going to be a miracle, but two? I guess my life was really a blessing. Two beautiful children.

"I will leave you two with a list of prenatal vitamins, and your next appointment. Now Goodbye!" Says Dr. Sang briskly.

"Okay thanks," answers Rose in a shacky voice.

Dr. Sang leaves the room to leave Roza and me alone.

"What?" yells Roza as she jumps into my arms.

"I know!" I answer back enthusiastically.

Roza and I leave the Doctors and head back to our whale of a house. It will defiantly fit the expansion of the family with the twins.

**ROSEPOV**

This is such a rush! I am going to be a mom to two wonderful children, because I hate to boast (not) but Dimitri and I have some pretty good genetics, so they are going to be some pretty awesome kids if I do say so myself.

It's around 12:00, so I phone everyone up to go to lunch together to tell them the news.

*****At the restaurant*****

"So why did you want us to have lunch together little Dhamphir?" Adrian asks suggestively.

"Oh shut up" I respond annoyed.

"Roza and I have an announcement to make. We are having twins!" Dimitri says.

"That's great!" says pyro.

"Thanks fireboy."

We all eat lunch and talk about random things happily. Just after Adrian pays the bill I volunteered him to do, Christian goes up to Dimitri and starts whispering something to him that my Dhamphir senses didn't pick up.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Lissa asks.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

**Sorry! Please don't kill me! This was a filler chapter, and everybody hates those. I was just having writers block and needed to write something, or I would have felt very guilty.**

**See ya next week! (Or sooner if I get lots of reviews. It's all up to you how badly you want the next chapter.)**

**Please review! Pretty please with a bunny on top! Make it two bunnies for good luck.**

**Happy reading! (And I hope reviewing!)**


End file.
